roblox_arcane_adventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
Borealis Shipwreck
The Borealis Shipwreck is the spawn "island" for players level 100-179. Now covered with trees and four whirlpools on each of the ship's corners. Overview Borealis Shipwreck is a merchant ship that was pillaged by the One Shot Pirates found in the Second Sea that is now a location for merchants to sell their goods and a place for pirates to relax. Theos, The War Phoenix stands under the foremast, allowing the start of the quest chain to unlock the Second Mind. The interior of the deck is repurposed into a bar, while the main deck is where the merchants set up stands. There are six different vendors, which include a Travel Designer, a Potion Shop, a Gun Shop, an Accessory Shop, a Fishing Shop, and a Ship Shop. The bar, The Sea Shanty, is where many pirates reside in, awaiting to give quests and a hunting ground for Wasted Pirates. Cortes, the Swaying Man is one of the many pirates hanging around, as well as a fighting style teacher, offering to teach Swaying Fist at a price. The Sea Shanty is where pirates get drunk and fight as NPCs, where Captain Averill hangs out, where Captain Cortes teaches you swaying fist, and you complete the dragon fruit quest. To travel from this spawn point, this map can be used 'History' The Tale of the Borealis "About two hundred years ago, a massive merchant ship was built. It sailed peacefully for about ten years, and everyone respected the ship as a beautiful work of engineering. However, one fateful day, it was attacked by the One Shot Pirates, the most powerful group of pirates to this day. The Borealis was no match for the massive fleet of thirty frigates and galleons, and it was capsized and looted. Now, the One Shot Pirates’ commanders live in luxury from the wealth they accumulated on that day. The Borealis now serves as a large merchant harbor, where pirates can peacefully buy, drink, and sell as they please." - Randal Lore books are found here. Associated Quests Dragonfruit Hunt * Quest Giver: Vice, the Bartender of the bar. * Objective: Collect 10 Dragonfruits which grow on the trees around Borealis Shipwreck. * Rewards: '''7,000 Lamina, 700EXP '''Missing Peg Leg * Quest Giver: '''Landon, a pirate who resides in the bar. * '''Objective: '''Find the pirate's missing peg leg. * '''Rewards: '''1,000 Lamina, 1,000 EXP '''Bar Fight * Quest Giver: '''Averill, a pirate who resides in the bar. * '''Objective: '''Defeat 5 Wasted Pirates. * '''Rewards: '''5,000 Lamina, 500 EXP '''Training Pt. 1 * Quest Giver: Theos The War Phoenix, standing under the foremast. * Objective: Head to Oblitesco to defeat 200 Gunslingers. * Rewards: 5,000 Lamina, 2,000 EXP, allows initiation of Training Pt. 2 quest. Training Pt. 2 * Quest Giver: Theos The War Phoenix residing in the Oblitesco Saloon. * Objective: Find 10 Sea Shards; Borealis Shipwreck being a location Sea Shards may spawn. * Rewards: 5,000 Lamina, 3,000 EXP, allows initiation of Training Pt. 3 Training Pt. 3 * Quest Giver: Theos The War Phoenix residing at Ark Island. * Objective: Defeat Theos The War Phoenix at the wilderness island shaped like a cube. * Rewards: '''5,000 lamina, 6.000 EXP, allows to unlock the second mind '''Tips * Underwater, a sea shard spawns near the Borealis Shipwreck on one of the sunken masts, which is part of the "Training Pt. 2" quest. * Due to the constant rain causing the Soak status on Borealis Shipwreck, Lightning magic becomes more powerful, while Fire magic is hampered. * It's suggested to listen to Theos ' advice on Cumulus Island; traveling to Second Sea upon reaching Level 100 as his Training quests are quite tough for people just arriving. * In the front of the Borealis, near the mast where the Sea Shard spawns, you can find up to 6 chests, which is very useful for cleaning out servers. Just log on, auto spawn at Borealis, grab the chests, and relog. So long as go to a different server, this a great way to get chest loot 'Trivia' * Before the level cap rose to 120, the First and Second Sea were combined into one instance. Soon, Borealis became a 'Fighting Ground' for bored max-leveled players to fight each other. * The name of the music that plays on Borealis Shipwreck is named "Becoming a Legend" by John Dreamer. * The Borealis Shipwreck could be a reference to Half Life 2's Borealis, where Episode 3 should take place. Category:Island